


Epiphany (K.SJ)

by Nirilune



Category: Disney - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirilune/pseuds/Nirilune
Summary: Book 2 of my Disney! BTS series:~"Is this a habit of yours? Falling off of stuff?" I asked, holding tightly to the man who just looked at me lovingly.He smiled softly, "Only when you're around to catch me."~Disney's Enchanted Au! Book 2 of my Disney Series! All credit for pictures, music and Idols mentioned in this story goes to the artists themselves. I claim credit only for the story in how I have written it.
Kudos: 7





	Epiphany (K.SJ)

_Once upon a time, in a magical kingdom known as Andalasia, there lived an evil King. Selfish and cruel, he lived in fear that one day his stepson would marry, and he would lose his throne forever._

_And so, he did all in his power to prevent the prince from ever meeting the one special person with whom he would share true love's kiss._

~

The day was absolutely beautiful. The sun shinning and spreading its warm rays on all the land and its inhabitants. The glow was bright and comforting, shrouding the whole world in what could only be a fairy-tale morning. 

Tucked away in one of the tallest trees in the forest, was a small rounded tree house, aged slightly from the elements and more than a few patched up areas along the exterior. Gentle humming came from inside, a tune full of optimism and cheery notes.

The girl humming inside that tree house was as beautiful within as she was without. Healthy, glistening long hair with flowers and flower petals mixed in to it. She was barefoot and dressed in a modest rouge gown, that ever so lightly nipped her ankles as she moved. Her eyes were bright and clearer than river water; and they carried nothing but pure innocence and kindness within them.

Two blue jays twittered about inside the tree house, one landing on the girl's finger gracefully.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)! How about this for your statue?" the blue feathered friend reached out its claw, presenting a golden pin.

(Y/n) smiled brightly, the action glowing up her face. "Oh, this will be perfect. Thank you."

A sudden squirmy voice yelled out from behind her, "Come on! OK, you lazy animals, move it! We have got a face to put together here while it's still ingrained in her sub-cranium."

There, sitting on the armrest of a chair, was Taehyung, a spirited and high strung chipmunk, his little hands were waving around frantically at the clusters of birds, rabbits, squirrels, and other forest creatures lounging in (Y/n)'s open room.

"Oh, Tae! It was such a lovely dream." (Y/n) sighed dreamily, rubbing his head tenderly. "We were holding hands and dancing, and- Oh!"

She had turned around, only to be met by the same blue jays from earlier, both of them carrying a bright blue gem.

"And these for the eyes?"

(Y/n) took the gems sweetly, "Blue? Oh, how did you know? And they sparkle just like his." she giggled as she placed them on the wooden sculpture she and her friends were building.

"Mm! OK. There we go."

Tae sighed and nodded at her, "OK. Yeah, yeah. Floor's yours, honey."

(Y/n) grinned and turned the sculpture around with a flourish, "Presenting my one true love. My prince. My dream come true." she preened and laid her head sweetly upon the wooden shoulder. 

All of her furry friends cooed and oooed and awed at the sight, and she continued to lay her head on its shoulder before crying out suddenly.

"Oh, my goodness!"

Taehyung pipped up. "Whoa, whoa. What? What's the problem?"

(Y/n) sighed dejectedly. "I didn't give him any lips..."

"Ooh~" everyone replied back.

"Does he have to have lips?"

"Of course."

"When you meet the someone who is meant for you." she whispers to the animals before starting to sing. " _Before two can become one, there's something you must do._ "

"Do you pull each other's tails?" the little squirrels ask, doing it as they asked. 

"Do you feed each other seeds?" the birds inquired right after, and (Y/n) shakes her head as she take a bird in her hands.

" _There is something sweeter everybody needs~_ " she places the bird onto a rabbit's head, and goes to her vanity, sighing softly as she begins to brush her hair. 

" _I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss, and a prince I'm hoping comes with this." she glances at the sculpture through the mirror. "That's what brings ever-afterings so happy~_ "

She gets up and starts to dance around her room, stopping as she watches a small group of mice crawl under a raccoon who was under a rabbit who was under a turtle. 

" _And that's the reason we need lips so much,"_ she giggles at the turtle, the turtle in which was shyly holding out rose to her. _"For lips are the only things that touch..."_ she kisses the top of the green creatures head, causing the little pyramid to fall with a giggle, and the turtle blushing madly. 

_"So to spend a life of endless bliss, Just find who you love... through true love's kiss~_ " she sings, placing the rose into the shirt pocket of the sculpture and brushing the empty space where the mouth was missing. Tae was sitting on its shoulder, looking and sighing at the girl lovingly. 

"If we're going to find a perfect pair of lips, we're going to need a lot more help." she grins at him and rushes over to the window, throwing it open and leaning over the railing.

She sings a scale, and to her joyous amusement, the other wildlife in the area sang back just as sweetly. 

" _She's been dreaming of a true love's kiss and a prince she's hoping comes with this!"_ A swarm of animals created an assembly line, tossing different items they had all found while (Y/n) held them up to the sculpture. _"That's what brings ever-afterings so happy_ "

They tried dozens upon dozens of items; from a fine toothed comb to a split pea to even a live crab! (Although (Y/n)was glad that one didn't work out.) " _That's the reason we need lips so much."_

A fawn handed (Y/n) an apple that had a bitten smile into it and she held it up, only to frown. At least, until a furry green caterpillar popped out of the fruit, then with a smile she put it in the open space. " _For lips are the only things that touch~_ "

"Humph!" the caterpillar glared and inched away.

(Y/n) shrugs and take over the final lines and she strokes the sculpture's face tenderly.

" _So to spend a life of endless bliss~"_ she sit on its knee, laying her head against its chest.

_"Just find who you love through true love's kiss~_ " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome to book 2! I'm so excited to start this next journey with you guys!!


End file.
